Rose Tyler is London
by CathyPhantom
Summary: Kind of obvious from the title really... Rose Tyler is Eliza Victoria Kirkland/London...
1. Chapter 1

Nineteen years ago an anomaly occurred. It was an accident, New York had assured. But, whether purposeful or not, London was stripped of her physical age and memories.

England, Norway and Romania couldn't help her, she had far too much history to help her. This left them with only one choice!

Jackie and Pete Tyler had been unable to have children since they got married, Jackie was devastated. What happened that evening would change their lives forever.

After a long day of trying to find some scheme that would work, he called this his job, Pete Tyler was on his way home. Jackie would have a cup of tea ready for him along with all of that day's gossip. She would probably have a go at him for not having a real job and tell him to find one.

But what he saw when arrived at the small flat, was Jackie sat with a young blonde man. This man held vast amounts of history in his eyes and a small baby in his arms. The man and Jackie were chatting animatedly, both sipping at cups of tea.

"Jackie?" Pete called.

"Oh," Jackie said. "Pete, meet Arthur Kirkland. He wants us to take in his child!"

Jackie sounded ecstatic, but Pete... He had a strange feeling about this, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "That's... Great, Jacks." The man, Mr Kirkland, looked far too young for those eyes of his, but at the same time they looked like they couldn't be anything else.

"Hello, Mr Tyler," Arthur said placing his tea down on the coffee table. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, as well," Pete said. "Now what's this my wife is saying about this baby of yours?"

"You see, Mr Tyler-"

"Call me Pete!" Pete insisted.

"Alright," Arthur said. "Pete, I heard from... a friend of mine that you were unable to have children... my... wife..." He seemed to struggle over the word, as if he didn't feel comfortable saying it, as if he rarely said it. "Has... left me with our child and I cannot look after her."

"Oh Arthur!" Jackie said, she placed a hand on his knee.

"Yes well, when my... friend told me about your... situation, I thought you were the perfect couple for her," Arthur placed his hand to the side of the baby girl's face. "I only ask you one thing..."

"And that is..." Pete said, feeling suspicious.

"You come up with a name for her..."

"But?" Pete pressed.

"Keep her original middle name," Arthur said. "Victoria."

"Of course, sweetheart," Jackie said.

"I must be going now," Arthur said. "Goodbye, London." And with that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

17 years later...

"DOCTOR!" Rose Victoria Tyler yelled.

"ROSE," Mickey, Rose's boyfriend yelled. "GET BACK HERE!" His voice squeaked as he tried to grab her.

"Rose?" The Doctor said, as Rose walked up to a chain.

"I did achieve one thing in my life," Rose said...

But this part wasn't important, what was important happened a while after this... to rose it was merely days, but to the Earth it was three years. England, Britain was ready to take back his capital.

At this point in time, he had no idea how difficult that would be…


	3. Chapter 3

Rose watched in excitement as the Doctor ran around the controls of the TARDIS, flicking random switches. "Look sharp Rose Tyler!" The Doctor called. "Allons-y!" And with that he flipped the main lever to land the TARDIS.

"So where are we?" Rose asked grinning.

"Well, not Earth," The Doctor said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Anything specific?" She pushed.

"Why don't we have a look?"

"Alright!"

"Allons-y!" And the pair bolted from the TARDIS.

"Is that New York?" Rose asked

"No, no…" The Doctor licked the air. "Hmmm…. This is London 1360…." He licked the air again. "….2 years into your future, and yes I got my aim wrong, again we are on Earth…"

"Oh…" Now he'd said it Rose could feel a connection to this place, one she hadn't felt before… Although she did feel like she was meant to be here… strange…

"Oh! Oh, oh! Oh!" The Doctor said, as a pair of Blonde men walked up to him. "Hello England!" He said to the shorter. "America," He nodded at the taller.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, dude!" America, apparently, said. "Iggy, it's that Doctor dude!"

"Yes, I see that America," England replied to America. Then to the Doctor he said. "Hello Doctor, I do hope you are taking care of London."

"Well..." The Doctor started, then he looked at Rose. He noticed the way she was looking around, as if she knew where everything was and the way she seemed to be at home. "Oh! Oh! OH!"

"Yes," England said calmly.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I do," England replied.

"But, she grew up with..."

"Yes, an unfortunate accident."

"But…"

"There shouldn't be any adverse effects."

"Was it…"

"Yes."

"What are you two talkin' about?" Rose cut in.

"A matter concerning your future I do believe," England said.

America was staring open mouthed at the interaction between the older nation and the Time Lord. "And America, do close your mouth." He snapped his jaw shut.

"You don't mean that she's-" America was abruptly cut off by two exclamations of;

"YES!"

"So that's what you did with her," America said thoughtfully.

"Please America don't try and be intelligent it doesn't look too good."

"I thought you liked it when I said smart things," America complained.

"Yes but half of the time you aren't intelligent, and thus make yourself, and by extension those around you, look stupid," England said.

"Erm… okay?" America said, confused. He quickly got over it though as he pulled a burger out of nowhere and began to eat it happily.

"Is this why the TARDIS brought us here?" The Doctor said. "So you can take London back?"

"No, no," England answered. "The TARDIS brought you here so you could learn that back in dear Rose's time London is beginning to settle in turmoil and that she needs to return before it's too late. Also you said something about an infuriating American who didn't know what was right to say and when."

America's ears pricked and he turned with a confused look on his face, a burger hanging between his lips. England thought he looked kind of cute, of course he wouldn't admit that out loud. "Not you," The Doctor assured. "Him!" and he pointed over the pairs shoulders towards a dark haired American wearing a long coat that was sauntering towards them, smirking.

"Hey Doc," The man said. "Long time no see." Then he spotted the two blondes and grinned. "Hi Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Jack!" The Doctor warned.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack complained. That was when he noticed the third blonde in the group. "Rosey!"

"Hi Jack!" Rose said hugging the man. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine," Jack said. "Little worked up about something you probably haven't witnessed yet. Never mind that I've got to meet a lovely man about a lovely dog, and did I mention he had a lovely ass?"

"Jack!" The Doctor groaned.

"What?" Jack said innocently. The Doctor shot his a glare. "Alright fine! I'll be off! Rose, Doc, my good men." As he mentioned each person he lifted their hands and kissed their knuckles. Jack looked at America and Britain before saying, "You've got a good one there," To America and walking off.

"Erm… what?" America asked.

"Alright, erm we'll be off to Rose's time now!" The Doctor said before ushering Rose back into the TARDIS and waving to a blushing England and confused America.


End file.
